The present invention relates to a stopper for aseptic containers.
Conventionally, stoppers for aseptic containers include a type made from plastic material, embodied substantially as a cylindrical plug, which affords a plurality of projecting and reentrant annular profiles compassing its outer cylindrical periphery and matched to similar reentrants and projections afforded internally by the mouth of a container. Such stoppers are fashioned generally by bringing together two mold or die halves, of which the relative internal surfaces bear semicylindrical impressions corresponding each to one half of the stopper. When brought together, the two die halves unite along two diametrically opposite longitudinal generators of the cylinder.
Stoppers of the type in question tend however to be adversely affected by the appearance of flashes or fins, which are attributable to lack of precision in the molding operation, or to worn dies.
This excess material constitutes a serious problem, as the fit between the stopper and the mouth of the relative container becomes less exact; consequently one has the possibility that air will penetrate the container, and render the entire aseptic filling process ineffective.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the drawback mentioned above, and in particular to ensure a faultless fit between the stopper and the mouth of the container, such that the aseptic state of a product can be guaranteed.